masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakmor Drack
Nakmor Drack Nakmor Drack - Mass Effect: Andromeda is an aged and grizzled veteran, even by krogan standards. He has spent over 1,400 years causing a ruckus in the Milky Way, wearing the title of soldier, mercenary, and at times, pirate. When the loyal, but stubborn, veteran was given the chance to join his clan on a voyage to Andromeda, he had no choice but to sign up. Doing so would present him with a whole new galaxy of stuff to shoot. Drack is the grandfather of Nexus Superintendent Nakmor Kesh,Mass Effect: Andromeda - Introducing Drack Your Krogan Teammate (4K) - IGN First and his ancestor is Shiagur - the famed female Warlord of the Krogan Rebellions - something he has the clan brands to prove. Drack also has extensive prosthetics, and synthetic organ replacements as a result of catastrophic incidents he endured during his centuries-long life. Background Born on Tuchanka around 700 CE, Drack was a young warrior when the Krogan Rebellions began in earnest. He and his krantt accounted for over two hundred kills, which, Drack claims, includes three of the then-newly founded Council Spectres. After the salarian-designed genophage ended the Rebellions, various bounties and military bulletins show Drack chose a new path as a pirate and soldier of fortune for whatever conflicts came his way. Over centuries of fighting, multiple injuries required several of his limbs and organs to be replaced with cybernetics. Eventually, Drack says, his search for one last horizon brought him to Andromeda. He originally traveled on the Nexus, along with many other members of Clan Nakmor, but left after the Nexus uprising. Drack did not travel alone. He accompanied most of his clan to Andromeda, including granddaughter Nakmor Kesh and clan leader Nakmor Morda. Kesh and Drack maintain a close relationship, exchanging regular messages, no matter where their duties in Heleus take them. Mass Effect: Andromeda Nakmor Drack first meets Pathfinder Ryder on Eos at a kett base, just as the Pathfinder team is surprised by Drack throwing a killed wraith through a window. Drack is wary of people from the Andromeda Initiative because the Nexus leadership reneged on their deal with the krogan. After Assistant Director William Spender duped the krogan into putting down the Nexus uprising, the Nexus leadership denied responsibility and refused the krogan their unauthorized compensation: to have political representation in Nexus affairs. Despite Drack's estrangement with Nexus personnel, he is still fond of Vetra Nyx and is courteous to her if she is in Ryder's party. Since the krogan exodus from the Nexus, Drack and the other krogan have started their own colony. Drack has been doing his part to secure the krogan colony by taking out kett bases. After Ryder activated the Remnant vault and made Eos hospitable, Drack can be found again fighting kett at the outpost site. After defeating the kett, Drack will be impressed by Ryder's accomplishments. Concluding that they work well together, Drack formally joins Ryder's crew. After being a member of the squad for a while and having his loyalty mission completed, Ryder receives an email from Kesh asking them to look out for her grandfather. The Pathfinder finds him in the medical bay with Lexi, who is explaining that a lot of his redundant organs are failing and he needs to start being more careful although he is dismissive, insisting that he is fine and that spending time talking about it will not change anything. When Ryder asks him what's wrong with him, Drack explains that his arm, side, hip and part of his leg have been replaced by prosthetics and that he has a thread balancing across his spine to reduce strain. He shares some of his history, recalling how he fought through the Krogan Rebellions only to watch his culture disintegrate before making a living as a mercenary and later a pirate but despite all of this combat experience, he was still taken out by "one idiot with a pack of frag grenades". Drack confesses that after the accident, his body initially continuously rejected the implants designed to keep him functional and that his prosthetics wouldn't sync properly which caused him a huge amount of pain. He fell into a depression and lost all purpose in his life, almost succumbing to it until a shaman handed him the recently-born Kesh. Telling him she was worthless and bound to die gave Drack a renewed sense of purpose, leading him to seek help which pulled him from his spiraling depression.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwJugJIpPjc Loyalty Drack asks Ryder to help him recover a stolen krogan transport containing the krogan seed vault. Krogan babies require the nutrients from the transport's plants in order to avoid health complications, making the transport irreplaceable. Drack and Ryder track the missing transport and fight the outlaw thieves. After discovering that Aroane is involved, the Pathfinder team concludes that the outlaws are conspiring with William Spender. On the way, they rescue Vorn, the krogan botanist who also happens to be integral to their agricultural development. Aroane, the leader of the outlaws, is eventually apprehended and Ryder can choose to let Drack drop him to his death or incarcerate him in order to use him against Spender. Back at the Nexus, Drack and Ryder use their gathered evidence to bring Spender to justice. With evidence revealing Spender's schemes to dupe the Nexus, krogan, and the exiles, Foster Addison is finally convinced to make things right and advocate for the krogan in their negotiations with Director Jarun Tann. Spender is ultimately punished, either by exile or jail. Skills †Rank 6 of each Skill is unavailable to Drack until his loyalty mission Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People is completed. Armament Drack is armed with a Ruzad shotgun. Correspondence Received upon returning to the Tempest after activating the remnant vault on Eos: Received after landing at Kadara Port: Received as part of obtaining Elaaden: A New World: Trivia * Drack is listed as 196 cm tall and and 340 kg with prosthetics. References *Explore Mass Effect: Andromeda with a New Gameplay Reveal *Meet Your Squad Members with a New Trailer *Official Gameplay Trailer - 4K de:Nakmor Drack fr:Drack ru:Накмор Драк Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Combat